WHAT'S WITH THE 10th WALKER!
by Johnnycake EDR
Summary: A oneshot...exactly what it sounds like...


**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR and thankfully do not own The Mary-Sue.**

**

* * *

**

WHAT'S WITH THE TENTH WALKER?

Legolas P.O.V.

I swear to the almighty Manwe! I think-no, I'm sure, **she** is following me. I think it started when she fell from the sky. She told me her name, Tinnivanayaluethioniel. I can feel her eyes on me, almostburningme. She claims she was sent by the Valar. I'm sure if they sent her, they can take her back to...well...if they **want **her back...She even followed me to the council! She, as it seems, claims to be of great importance. And yet, she doesn't even defend her own kin...sort of...she claimed to be part Elf/Human/Fairy/Mermaid/Angel. Like she foretold what happened, she was the first to dedicate her allegiance to Frodo...agh...now Elrond is sure to appoint me to be a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, so that she stays away from Imladris.

Tinnivanayaluethioniel P.O.V.

OMG! I'm in that place...uhh...Midi...Midel...uh...the place where **Leggy** is! I'm soooooooooo happy! After I told him my name, he looked stunned! I'm sure because he was shocked at how beu...beau...uhhh...**nice **my name is or how uhhh...prettyful I am! I followed him to the council looking like I am of great importance...which I** am**! I mean, they should be considered **blessed** just because they can** look **at me! Leggy will fall for me in a matter of seconds! I proved I was brave because I was the first to pledge my alli...allig...uhhh...my umm...**self**, ya, myself to him and that yellow circle thingy...

Boromir P.O.V.

I have no idea what happened! I have said that uhhh...Elf/Human/Fairy/Mermaid/Angel should not join the Fellowship. True, I said that quote ' She should not join because there are only** 9 **Ringwraiths, so there should be only **9 **members of the Fellowship.' end quote, now she says to the others that I said She should not join because of she being a** woman**! The nerve! I feel sorry for that Elf prince, even though he dented my pride at the council. I could not **say** how much I pity him right now...being stalked by **her**.

Elrond P.O.V.

She will be finally** gone**! I'm so happy I can just jump through the window, crush all my bones and laugh! I really didn't believe what she said about Boromir, I just wanted her to leave. I wasn't going to appoint Legolas...but...she will stalk him to Mordor! And if that's the case, so it may be!

Frodo P.O.V.

I am truly scared of what she will do to me in my sleep! When we set out from Rivendell, she kept on talking to me because she said I'm soooooooooo cute with my large blue eyes and my big furry feet! I hope Legolas can distract her so I can run...

Legolas P.O.V.

Uh oh...I think she spotted me! I ran to the nearest tree and try camouflage with the leaves...but unfortunately she **flew** and caught me when I was calling for help. She thinks I'm** shy **because of her, and keep running away to keep from stuttering...agh...I wish Elrond had just sent me back home!

The good news is that I made an alliance with Gimli and Boromir. They** pity **me! I do not **want **their pity, but I do want their help. I just wish they can help me now!

Boromir P.O.V.

I made an alliance with Gimli, who had also been wrongly accused of being a sexist, and Legolas who want our help. I wish to help him, but I do not even want to look at her...no...**It**. I hope this doesn't end up with arrows sticking out of my chest. For an Elf prince, he can shoot!

Gimli P.O.V.

Before, I repeat **before**, I knew she is evil, I was being a gentleman! She was going to scout for Orcs, and I said that I would gladly do it for her, and she told **me **off! Now I believe what Boromir said at the council was true. I pity the Elf prince. So I put aside my deep hatred of Elves for my even deeper hatred...no **loathing **of **it**, and made an alliance with Boromir and Legolas. I was going to help him after being caught by her, but Frodo was busy hiding behind me, and I think Legolas would sacrifice his 2000+ year old life for a 30+ year old Hobbit, so I stayed in place.

Gandalf P.O.V. 

**CURSE YOU ELROND, CURSE YOU TO #&#(** agh.., Elrond has cursed the Fellowship and endangered our health by sending** it**. Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas had made an alliance I heard…as long as I don't talk to her, and let her do things herself, I'll live a healthy life.

She is now leading the Fellowship with her nose stuck in the air with Legolas following her with a stoned look on his face…she probably drugged him! She talks of her dreaded past like the world will end tomorrow and wearing a dress while leading us across Holland.

Tinnivanayaluethioniel P.O.V.

I had saved Legolas when he called for help! Go me! I flew with my amazing powers from the Gods and took him off the tree! I had drugged him so he wouldn't be so stunned by my beauty! I hate Boromir and Gimli…they are so not hot or cute. I don't even know that old man's name…what was it? Umm…Dumbledore I think…no… I'm so close…agh, who cares about him!

**

* * *

What'd you think? This was a P.O.V. dedicated to the Fellowship's most tortured members. Ya, I know, it's very...unrealistic...**


End file.
